


Resurrection and Accession

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [14]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossovers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, Fantasy, God Tier, Inspired by Homestuck, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Crossover AU (Digimon x Homestuck)Pairing: Takato/Takuya, Taichi/Yamato,





	Resurrection and Accession

**Author's Note:**

> I had to research the status of ‘God Tier’ in Homestuck just to make sure that this was correct, it read it carefully and it was fun writing these guys in a Homestuck setting, and I hope you enjoy reading this!

Yamato and Takuya were trapped into a spherical prison, while their significant others: Takato and Taichi were slowly approaching their Sacrificial Slabs, the spiky haired brunette’s stone had the symbol of Courage, and the shorter brown-haired youth’s slab had a red triangle with three smaller triangles around it. Holding them hostage in a sphere was controlled Taiki, he wearing a pajama-like outfit with the fusion fighters crest on his chest, and red scarf, his eyes were glowing red. 

“You want to save them right?” Taiki’s voice had a demonic echo gesturing to the two males, Taichi glared at him, while Takato’s expression was a worried one.  


“All you have to do to save is just step on those slabs…” He said slowly closing his hand as the sphere around Yamato and Takuya was becoming smaller as they tried to push against the walls.

“Or you can watch them die…” He said as they looked at each other and then at him, they had to save their partners so they would do whatever he said.  


“Let’s just do this, if it means saving them…” Taichi whispered to Takato who just nodded as they both took a step of their slabs as soon as they did, the symbols on them faintly glowed as Taiki grinned.  


“Perfect, that’s all I wanted.” Taiki said as then as the dispelled the sphere around the other two as they fell to the ground. “Thank you very much. Now then… Die.” Without warning summoned a strange looking pistol and fired two shots.  


“NO!” Takuya shouted as one bullet went right through Takato’s chest, and hitting Taichi’s head, blood splattered on the slabs as they fell to the stone.

Takuya screamed in anger as he grabbed his nearby sword, it became ignited in flames as rushed Taiki, not caring that his friend was being controlled by the enemy, seeing Takato get shot, all he could see was red. Tears fell off his face as readied to slash at the young male who grinned as then vanished in the blink of an eye. The fiery brunette gritted his teeth as he just swung his sword all over the place it a fit of rage, smashing it into the ground.

Yamato rushed over his partner, he was in shock as he glanced at both boys, blood leaking from their wounds, small pools forming as he just stared at Taichi’s lifeless body, he placed his hand on his cheek, this wasn’t real… It couldn’t be real. He was just standing there, showing his usual glare, there was no way, he was… Takuya finally stopped as he then looked over Takato, dropping his sword to the floor.

The auburn haired male slowly approached, his eyes barely blinking as stood over Takato body, falling to his knees as he just looked at him, his eyes were closed, his skin was getting cold, and blood was seeping from his chest wound through his clothes. How could this happen, he was supposed to protect his boyfriend, he promised that he would keep him safe. Yamato took Taichi’s hand with his own, keeping himself from crying.

Takuya’s tears dropped down Takato’s face, what was the point of all this? Why did he kill them, nothing happened when they stepped onto their slabs, he didn’t understand it, he could’ve simply killed them all if he wanted to, so did go to these lengths. He was about to pick up Takato when all of a sudden a voice shouted at them, all of sudden Masaru appeared rushing towards them calling out to them as they barely noticed him.

“Stop! Don’t move them! Get away from em!” He shouted as they couldn’t be taken off the slabs yet, as he crouched down beside Takuya, holding his shoulders as the other tried to pull away from him. 

“Let me go.” He demanded as Masaru refused, a serious look on his face. 

“Listen to me both of you, don’t move their bodies, don’t take them off the slabs.” He firmly told them as Takuya just needed to hold Takato as Masaru pulled him up.  


“They’re about to ascend… Please, both of you just take a step back.” Masaru’s tone became a more gentle one.   


Yamato heard Masaru’s words as just closed Taichi’s eyes, leaning down as he kissed his cheek softly, and with great hesitance, he got up and moved away from Taichi. Masaru still gripping Takuya’s shoulder pulled him away as he didn’t understand and he didn’t care how he wanted was to take Takato in his arms. Then the two slabs glowed again, Takato and Tachi’s lifeless bodies then slightly floated over the slabs, as their corpses were enveloped in a colorful light, energy surged throughout their bodies.

Within the light, their wounds and blood had vanished, their clothing had changed to pajama-like outfits, Takato’s attire was white and red, with red hood and cape, the symbol of his aspected on the center of his chest, and a lance in his hand, and shield in the other. Taichi’s outfit was orange, on his hands were two gauntlets with claws, he had a hood, the symbol of courage on his shirt, his eyes glowing orange as a fiery aura ran throughout his body.

Takuya and Yamato were filled shock and disbelief, Masaru smiled, crossing his arms as they watched the two transform. Far away from Taiki was watching, a wide grin on his face as someone was seeing the scene through his eyes, sitting in dark room on a throne, as the images the possessed hero’s eyes appeared on a screen for the unseen man. The light faded away as two players eyes opened, they slowly floated back down onto the slabs. As they did small cracks formed on the stone, electricity surged all over them.

“B-But… How?” Tears ran down Yamato’s face as Taichi’s brown eyes were now a bright orange. Takuya couldn’t believe this, it really had to be a dream, as Takato slowly looked at him, his once red pupils were now a set of glowing yellow eyes.   


“So it does work…” Masaru said as Takuya looked at him, as Yamato was confused as Taichi and Takato simultaneously stepped off their slabs.

Without even questioning it, Takuya rushed over to Takato, hugging him tightly as he lifted him off his feet slightly as the youngest of the group returned the embrace. He lovingly nuzzled against his boyfriend, he didn’t care how it occurred but he was alive, even it was impossible. The blonde just stared at Taichi who gave him that usual bright grin as Yamato grabbed him tightly holding him as he sobbed onto Taichi’s shoulders.

Masaru decided to the pair of lovers a moment, they had just them die, their lifeless bodies laying the slabs, being killed right before their eyes, anyone would be in turmoil after someone they loved being killed and then shortly being brought back to life would mess them up. The eldest brunette just stood there, smiling but not before his eyes glanced in the distance, he knew that they were watching from afar.

* * *

“God tier?” Takato said as the five boys were now sat around on the ground listening to Masaru. 

“Mm-hmm. It’s the highest level power that a player can achieve, as it’s stated in the name the players receive the beneficiary of godlike power in their respective aspects.” Masaru explained the new transformations that Takato and Taichi had underwent.

“Until it was recently discovered, there was only one to achieve this level, you two were used as test dummies by the controller… Through Taiki, he wanted to see if this newly discovered method of obtaining God tier would work.” He said as he worried for their lost friend.  


“Player must die on their Sacrificial Slab, a stone slab hidden at the core, or “crypt”, of their respective dream planet’s moon.” He started to explain

“After death, the player has resurrected in their current spot as a god tier right away, regardless of the state of their original or dream body.” The knight said as they all gave him confused expressions.  


“Those were your slabs, Taiki killed you both on the stones, and moments later after death, you were revived and began your ascension.” He summarised as Taichi and Takato looked at each other before they started examining their clothing.

“The change of clothing is a sign too, you two are god tier leveled players.” Masaru pointed the logos on their chests, Yamato and Takato somewhat understood, while Taichi and Takuya had dumbfounded looks.  


“Yeah I had the same look too when Touma tried to explain it to me, but I had to memorize it perfectly before I got here… If you had taken them off the slabs before the Ascension started.” He paused as they already knew what he was going to say.  


“Yeah… You stopped us before we interrupted the ritual.” Takuya held his partner’s hand tightly looking at him, Taichi did the same with Yamato, they smiled at each other.  


“I barely made it, Taiki was using something to block me out, it weakened after he left the core, his mission had been completed.” Masaru spoke, nervously chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head.

“We were lucky… Thanks to you, we didn’t even know about all this. We would’ve moved their bodies and they would’ve stayed dead.” Yamato said, hanging his head looking at the ground.  


“Yeah, we thought the slabs were gonna give him some kind of powers… But instead, we were.” Taichi said looking at his hand as small sparks of energy swirled around it.  


“What matters now is that we find a way to rescue Taiki.” Takato said firmly as Takuya just looked him, he thought back to earlier when he tried to kill their friend despite knowing that he was being controlled he was upset over Takato’s death.  


“Yeah, and you two have got a hold on your new powers…  We still don’t know the full details of god tier since none of the players in our teams have reached this level yet.” Masaru said as he looked over at the stone slabs.  


**_God tier huh…? The highest level power that can only be achieved through death…_ **

* * *

Some time had passed as the group had set up a small camp, Masaru had sent a message to Touma to confirm that the second method of ascension was true. Takuya was showing Takato affection kissing him all over, he had refused to let go of the other brunette since his revival, while Takato was giggling and squirming. But it was still so strange to him, when Taiki had shot him, he felt a sharp pain as everything went black and then everything was bright and warm when leveled up.

Yamato and Taichi had gone off somewhere private, they were sitting on a cliff edge, they hadn’t really spoken much since before everything that happened. So now Taichi and Takato were both god-like beings, and even though they were fine now, it didn’t change the fact that had been killed, that they watched them die before their eyes. Taichi didn’t what to say and Yamato wasn’t saying anything, so the brunet just gently placed his hand on Yamato’s lap.

The blonde looked him, smiling for a moment as he then leaned on Taichi, the brunette blushed as responded by putting his arm around his partner holding him close, he leaned close, giving a peck before nuzzling against him, he understood without Yamato having to say anything, he was still upset and still in shock, but it was okay now. They laid back on the ground, staring up at the black sky, there were few handful of stars out…

A little later on, the guys all slept around the now extinguished campfire, Masaru was sitting up leaning against a pillar, Takuya and hugging Takato, and Yamato embracing Taichi, the brunette’s head resting on his chest.   It was hard to believe that over a year ago that they began to play the game that ended their world…


End file.
